The fall and rise of Princess Emeralda Morgoth
by tashalem
Summary: a fallen princess awakes bruised to find everything and everyone gone salvation comes in the form of a handsome blonde stranger..whose motives are morally questionable
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi this is my first fan-fic so please be kind criticism is fine and please review…also sorry it's a little descriptive I just wanted to set up the scene clearly more dialogue and interaction in the future hope you enjoy!**

The fall and rise of Princess Emeralda Morgoth

Chapter 1: Wedding blues

Laying on her front, her face looking out to where the entrance of the church used to be bruised and unconscious; she lay in the rabble for what seemed like an eternity. However death would have to wait, blinking away the dust that clung to her long lashes Princess Emeralda opened her eyes as the dust cleared she noticed the broken pieces of the church scattered around. The front completely obliterated, the smell of gunpowder and blood suddenly surged up her nose coughing she rose slowly glass from the church window piercing her palms, she winced staggering to her feet. It took her a second to take in the sight, the dead were everywhere she spotted her aunt only through the ring on her hand as it poked out from under a fallen piece of the roof. She looked down at her wedding dress stained with dirt and blood, ripped and dirty. Then she remembered the two most important men in her life.

"fa..fa..father…will.. William " she looked around desperate running forward turning over bodies wincing from the pain in her side , she'd been stabbed but she didn't care. Not finding any sign of either her father or William in the church she run outside into the square and stopped. It was all gone the houses, the shops, and people, all gone where was everyone? what happened? She paced around manically running here and there searching. Nowhere there're nowhere frustrated her arms flew to her head interlocking with long flaming auburn locks pulling trying to yank herself out of this nightmare. Then she remembered again.

"father..father…FATHER!" she ran forward towards ashes of her castle all the guards scattered around slain, as she got closer she saw a figure hanging from the broken frame of the door that led into the castle. Edging nearer her brain processed the image slower than her eyes did so the Princess just stood there staring and then it all fell together and then apart. Trembling she slowly walked forward.

"fa.. ", tears blinded her momentarily as they fell down her pale cheeks. She looked around searching frantically finding a stool she run back to the swinging figure picking up a sword from slain guard, climbing on the stool she swung the sword cutting the rope and as the figure fell to the ground, the thud made her heart stop for a moment. She knelt down beside the frail figure resting her head on his chest and her heart began to sob. Choking her breaths as her cries echoed through the square.

"..wh..whaa..what should I do know father please…please…oh god where's William", sitting up she stared out into the square looking out onto the destruction and emptiness, she felt purely helpless.

Placing her father on a white sheet she dragged him through the town the entrance and exit seeming an infinity away. Finally she was at the edge of what was once her kingdom never looking back she walked forward her wedding dress still trailing behind she pulled his body up a small hill where one solitary willow tree stood, and she buried her father, her hands shaking as she carved his name into the bark.

Here lies King Edmund Morgoth

Beloved Father and Husband

Ruler of Windhelm

Perhaps feeling her sadness the skies opened up and rain drops fell, finally exhausted she lay her head against the willow, tears streamed down her stained cheeks as she faded in and out of consciousness.

As she lay there she heard faint sound of hooves somewhere near unable to stand her eyes fluttered open and few minutes' later footsteps, then only one as her lashes brushed away the raindrops. She made out the figure of a man with golden locks soaked walking to her as he edged closer with her last bit of strength she picked up the sword staggered to her feet pointing the weapon at his stomach she received a look of bemused surprise.

"who ..who are you an enemy or a a..a friend" she managed to stammer. The stranger leaned back stroking his wet blonde locks out of his face revealing green emerald eyes, he smiled but said nothing.

"I demand you tell me", the Princess felt her energy depleting, the stranger seemed to be contemplating his answer.

"It depends whose asking" he leaned forward the tip of the sword touching the cloth of his shirt. The princess looked confused.

"I am Princess Emeralda Morgoth of the kingdom of Windhelm …and I demand you tell me who you are", her hands started to shake as her energy almost completely failed. The stranger stretched his hand out to her.

"Princess Emeralda what am I going to do with a princess…" she looked confused.

"your name" she insisted.

"Theod…" ,The sword fell from her hand her strengthen failing as her knees buckled she fell forward , and was caught in a strange embrace her head resting on the shoulder of a stranger, maybe a friend.

"…oric Lineback" he finished as he held the fallen princess.


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

AN:** here's the second chapter I'm going to update pretty regularly hope you enjoy please review! Thank you**

Chapter 2: First impressions

Carrying the princess in his arms Theodoric Lineback gave her to one of his men to hold as he mounted his horse. Once on top he took the princes tightly rapping his arms around her slim waist her head lolling back into his neck. He kicked the side of the horse as it galloped off towards Silverwood forest where their camp was. On arrival the princess was given to the only man with any medical knowledge Samuel Bakewell.

"Who is she Theo?" inquired the slender dark haired man standing over Emeralda in her wedding dress.

"A princess", replied Theo innocently pretending not to hear the gasp of disbelief or the look of shock directed at him.

"You...kidnapped a princess", asked Sam his voice cracking.

"Unintentionally" replied Theo looking down at Emeralda.

"Kidnapping is kidnapping intentional or unintentional" said the know flustered Samuel Bakewell.

"Well she'll be a dead kidnapped princess if you don't help her Sam "replied Theo as he walked out of the small medical tent leaving Sam to work. Stitching up her stomach wound and cleaning up the cuts on her hands. After cutting away her dress he covered her shivering body, wondering what kind of trauma had befallen the young princess. Leaving her to rest he went out to continue questioning his friend.

Opening her eyes Emeralda stared up at the tent she looked down to see her self-wrapped in a cloth her wedding dress draped over the end of the bed looking to the side she saw the frame of a man. She looked around desperately for a weapon and saw a small knife on a side table rising slowly, ignoring the pain in her abdomen she walked to the figure leaning the knife into his back.

"You're awake" stuttered Sam.

"Who are you what did you to me", she asked her voice weak.

"I'm Samuel bake well err you can call me Sam if you want all I did was stich up your wounds".

"How can I trust you..." before she could finish her sentence a large arm wrapped around her neck from behind as the other twisted her wrists making the small knife fall to the ground. The figure pulled her back keeping his hold tight.

"You alright Sam", inquired Theo bemused

"Fine thank you" Sam turned and faced them his face contorting with worry.

"Let her go you can't hold her like that you brute her stitches will come undone" bewildered Theo unclasped his hold. Letting the princess catch her breath as she tried to keep the cloth around her body from falling.

"She tried to kill you bit of barbarian for a princess", said Theo.

"She's scared"

"She's here", interrupted the princess, both men turned to look at her. Theo stood up and walked towards her she took a step back, he ventured closer his face centimetres away and in a low voice said.

"Are you a friend or foe Princess Emeralda Morgoth ruler of Windhelm?" her eyes widened in surprise as she stared into the pools of emerald green, her brain flashed as she recalled their first meeting.

"The stranger on the hill", she murmured, Theo smile and leaned back extending his hand out.

"Theodoric Lineback" slowly and cautiously she reached out to shake his hand her cold slim fingers entwining with his warm larger slender fingers. Suddenly she was jolted forward as he pulled her in close holding tightly.

"You never answered", he said a slight smirk tugging at the edges of his mouth.

"Neither did you", she replied sternly unfazed his slight smirk bloomed into a full grin he let go and took a step back again.

"Give her something to wear Sam then bring her over to my tent we have things to discuss", Theo exited leaving the princess and the medic.

"You really should sit down or your stiches might come undone" looking at the man standing, his brown curls framing a small face sprinkled with concern she relented and sat down.

"Thank you Sam was it "she said aware how ungrateful she must have seemed. He turned and smiled.

"No thank you necessary princess it's what I do", he turned and started rummaging for clothes.

"You can call me Emeralda"

"that I will here you go it's not much but it's better than walking around in a bloodied wedding dress", Sam said handing her some brown slack-like trousers and brown shirt, he then exited giving her a chance to get changed . Sam then led her to Theo's tent where he sat at a table, upon seeing her he patted the seat next to him, ignoring this she sat opposite.

"I'll take my leave don't do anything silly or lewd Theo" Theo feigned offense, Sam smiled at Emeralda as he left.

"Are you a silly and lewd man Theodoric Lineback", Theo leaned forward and stared into a pair of swirling grey eyes and sighed.

"Only to you ...Em", he smirked. It took a few seconds for Emeralda to realise what she'd been called

"I'm Princess Emeralda Morgoth of Windhelm and..."

"Windhelm has fallen , these woods belong to no kingdom so you have no title here, Emeralda is pretty but too long it's easier to call you Em, you can call me Theo Em",interrupted Theo. Emeralda sat still for a moment as one by one the reality behind his words started resonate.

"You're right I wish you weren't but you are I'm nothing"

"All is not lost my dear em" Theo reached over running his hand through her auburn locks, pulling away he stared at her again clearing his throat to get her attention. She looked back at him.

"I need your help Theo", she said leaning back the playful look in his eyes suddenly changed and became calculating and serious, it slightly unnerved her but she kept her composure.

"How much is my help worth "he enquired the way a mercenary would.

"My kingdom has reserves all over the land only my father... now only I know where they are depending on your degree of help I'm willing to part with more than one reserve" Theo contemplated her offer.

"What are your words worth Princess" he quizzed

"My life" she replied without hesitation, he smiled at her response his playful ways returning.

"Okay" he replied.

"Okay… What does that mean", she enquired unsure.

"It means my dear Em that I'm all yours", he stared at her and waited she smiled a small tired smile, she offered him her hands, he entwined his fingers around her slender ones holding tightly pulling her forward .

"What now" he asked.

"We need to go on a little journey" she replied trying and failing to unclasp her hands.

"To do what", he enquired tilting his head to the side.

"Find an army".


End file.
